


Caution

by YourShadow



Series: Let Me See You Stripped Down To The Bone [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Caution, Other, Prequel, canon pairings - Freeform, code 7-10, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourShadow/pseuds/YourShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Enterprise is asked to take on a mission that is to be their last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no part of Star Trek. Song used is “Varuo” by Sigur Ros (morse code is based on the Official Music Video).
> 
> This is the prequel to Sweet Dreams, and was inspired by the TOS episode “A Taste of Armageddon” 
> 
> Song/Video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gf1h2PMPCAo  
> Icelandic Lyrics & English Translations: http://lyrics.wikia.com/wiki/Sigur_R%C3%B3s:Var%C3%BA%C3%B0/en and http://lyricstranslate.com/en/var%C3%BA%C3%B0-warning.html  
> Morse Code: http://sigurros-.tumblr.com/post/25427679815/varu-caution-morse-code-in-video-is

_Þrjú lagst út (Three tie out)_  
_Og reitum til alls tiðna (And fields for total frequency)_  
 _Út allt, allt út (Out all, all out)_

It wasn’t even a year into their five-year mission when they got the call.

“Captain, an urgent message from the council,” Lieutenant Uhura announced, glancing at the man in the chair.

Captain James T. Kirk nodded. “Let’s hear it,” he said. The message was put on the speakers for all to hear.

“Captain Kirk, we’ve received some unsettling news and would like your help,” the newest Admiral announced once he was on the screen. “Three years ago, we sent a starship to a relatively unknown region of space in order to investigate a number of disappearances in the area. The last message we received from that ship’s crew was not a positive one. We believe they have also disappeared. This has been happening for several years now, and we would like to know why once and for all. Since your mission is to explore new worlds and seek out alliances, we feel the _Enterprise_ is the perfect vessel for this investigation. Your ship and its crew have displayed an uncanny ability to survive even the most extreme circumstances, with a combination of intelligence, intuition, and strength that is unmatched anywhere else within the Federation.”

“I thank you for your kind words, Admiral. Give us all the information you’ve gathered and we’ll head out for the region immediately,” Kirk replied.

“Of course, Captain,” the admiral nodded, and then his expression turned grim. “There is one thing you should know, though. The last message we’ve received from the area was a Code 7-10.”

Kirk frowned. “But that means we are not to interfere, correct?” he asked. Not that he didn’t mind breaking the rules a little, but this particular code was one he usually adhered to if at all possible.

“Yes, but it wasn’t coming from the region. It was coming from the last starship we sent, the one that we believe to have gone missing.”

“Then it’s a warning to stay away?”

“Yes. Your mission is to investigate the warning, and determine its cause.”

Kirk had an uneasy feeling about the situation, but nodded his assent. The admiral disappeared from the screen, and information began to file in. Spock arrived at his side, expression neutral as usual.

“What do you think, Spock?” the captain asked, still mulling over the information in his head.

“There must be a reason why they’re warning us away. Perhaps the area is dangerous.”

“Why would the Federation send us to investigate when the last ship clearly doesn’t want us to? And why now, after three years have already passed?”

“Curious for answers. If the last ship went missing, it would be logical to investigate its disappearance, as we’d do anywhere. With the recent events, the investigation process may have been paused in order to focus on more pertinent matters,” Spock lifted a slim eyebrow.

Kirk knew all too well which incidents he was referring to. “But doesn’t it concern you?” he asked.

“Yes, it concerns me. Given our past experiences, this has the potential to be any number of things,” the Vulcan answered.

_It doesn’t matter what I say_  
_The only thing that matters is how you feel_  
_Understanding that the words are irrelevant is of great importance  
_ _What feelings do you have?_

Before he could respond, Uhura handed Kirk a PADD device with the files surrounding the investigation, lingering nearby with a worried look. “Sir, there are recordings of all known communications within the area by our starships, including the last one that went missing. You might want to hear them.”

“Are there captain’s logs, as well?” he asked, reviewing the data.

“Only a few,” Uhura stated.

Kirk turned back to Spock.

“Do you think it’s a trap?” the captain asked. Over the years spent with his First Mate, he learned to trust the Vulcan’s judgment.

“There is not enough evidence to suggest a trap, but it is a possibility,” Spock replied.

Kirk nodded. “Sulu, change course. Head to the region’s coordinates from the admiral’s data.”

“Yes sir,” the pilot answered, punching in the numbers. “Estimated arrival in two days.”

As they took off, Kirk started listening to the recordings, some of which had video attachments.

_“This is Ambassador Riley of the USS Valiant. We have been charged to investigate disappearances surrounding a certain region of the solar system, and if possible, engage in diplomatic relations. So far, we have found nothing that indicates a threat or any reason why the previous starships have gone missing.”_

Kirk measured the face of the woman on the screen. She looked young, but a bit older than him, perhaps. She was serious, but hopeful, with a determined brightness in her eyes that reminded the captain of himself. There were a few more messages from her in the logs, so he activated the next recording.

_“We’ve encountered a planet that may be the cause of the disappearances. We are attempting to contact it to set up a meeting. Myself and the other Ambassadors will beam down to discuss our investigation and determine if they know anything that could help us.”_

Kirk wondered what the last short message would hold from the Ambassador. He was almost wary to open it, but he needed to know what he was getting himself into.

_“We’ve made contact. Hopefully they can help us with our investigation. I’m about to beam down with the rest of our team.”_

Kirk frowned. There was nothing after that. Was this when they disappeared? He went back to the main files and searched for the captain’s logs. They mostly said the same thing as the Ambassador’s, although were more technical in nature, describing the region but noting the planet as unclassified and unknown. The last one, however, was different.

_“Code 7-10: Caution. Approach under no circumstances. Code 7-10: Caution. Approach under no circumstances. Code 7-10: Caution. Approach under no circumstances.”_ It kept repeating, over and over, until the connection was gone.

Kirk contemplated the recordings. There was nothing to indicate any inherent danger, nothing to record the final moments of the crew that showed an attack or communication with the other planet. The data files were of no help, either. They simply listed the known vessels and persons who had gone missing within the area and their purpose for being in the region. Merchants on their way to trade goods or services. Federation starships on exploration missions. Even a space cruise was lost. Most of the missing persons were civilians, or unaffiliated with Starfleet. They were also human, except for a few alien species that happened to be on board.

As Kirk attempted to make connections between the first recordings and the last warning message, trying to discover why the starship sent out a code 7-10, he kept imagining Ambassador Riley’s face.

_Og kveikjum bálkerti_ _(And let's light the bonfire-candles)  
Og vindur undan frá (And the winds from far away)  
__Sem hverlir orðnar múrar (As each become walls)_

***

“Captain, we’ve arrived at the coordinates of the _Valient_ ’s last known location,” Sulu announced two days later. During that time, Kirk and Spock debated what they would find, what the best approach would be, and why the situation has never been resolved. They tried making contact with the planet, as the previous starship did, but for some reason the communications were down.

“Captain, are you sure you only want to bring a small party?” Spock asked as he got up from the captain’s chair.

“Sulu, keep the _Enterprise_ in orbit and be ready to leave at once should we encounter any danger. Chekov, prepare to beam us down,” Kirk ordered.

“Yes sir,” Sulu replied with a curt nod.

“Aye, aye, keptin,” Chekov nodded with a smile.

“We don’t know the situation, so the less people I endanger, the better,” Kirk answered Spock as they entered the lift. Once the doors closed, he added, “Besides, I still don’t know how I feel about this.”

“You’ve looked over the data numerous times, and have watched the recordings more than necessary. Obviously they are not much help, because no one has ever gotten far enough to notice anything important,” Spock told him.

“It’s just…something about the data doesn’t seem right. It looks normal, and there’s nothing to tell us why they sent that code out. But still…” the captain trailed off with a frown.

“You think some information is missing?” Spock noted as they strode down the hall.

“I think a lot of information is missing, and that’s what we need to find. We’ve all been making detailed reports of our findings and thoughts during this investigation, and I want all recording devices to monitor us, the ship, and the region as soon as we beam down. Even if we don’t make it, I want the next person who investigates this to know why.”

“You seem worried about our survival.”

“It’s not that. We’re going into the unknown, and every time we do that, something bad happens.”

Spock smiled ruefully. “So you’re starting to learn after all. Either that or you’ve become paranoid,” he teased lightly.

Kirk scowled at him. “Oh shut up,” he grumbled, half joking.

Once they entered the room to beam down, a few officers joined them for backup. Scotty and Bones were there as well.

“I leave the ship in your hands while I’m gone, Scotty. Make sure it’s ready to leave when we need it to,” Kirk stated.

“Of course, captain,” the engineer replied with a grin. Kirk wasn’t sure if he was just imagining the nervousness hidden behind that smile, or if it was his own fear being projected onto someone else.

“Alright, beam us down,” Kirk ordered as his landing party got into place.

_Allt, allt út um allt (Everything, everything everywhere)_  
_Og nóg beini er kalt (And enough bones are cold)_  
 _Drepur allt (Kills all)_

***

On the unknown alien planet below, a committee meeting was momentarily interrupted when the report of an incoming ship was brought to their attention.

“There is a ship approaching, looks like it’s from the Federation,” a messenger stated.

“What is the name and designation?” the committee leader asked.

“The USS _Enterprise_ NCC-1701, Constitution-class starship,” the messenger replied.

“Say that again,” a deep, rich voice commanded from the other side of the table.

Heads turned toward the source of the last voice. The leader glanced at the member who spoke up, then gestured for the messenger to reply.

“The _Enterprise_ , sir. It’s from Starfleet.”

The one who spoke up had a grim expression and a dark look as he said, “Let me handle this one.”

The committee members looked to their leader, and after a moment, he nodded in acceptance.

Khan Noonien Singh had a cruel, mirthful expression as he smiled from his place at the table. Finally, he would be able to repay Captain James Tiberius Kirk for what happened when he was awoken. Finally, he would have his revenge.

_Varúð (Caution)_

***

It all happened so fast. Kirk felt himself being materialized and beamed down to the planet’s surface, and when his feet touched solid ground, he found himself staring at a strange alien species he had never encountered before. They were holding weapons at him and his crew.

“Spock!” he called out, right before he was struck in the head. His vision went hazy, fading to black, and he then he was falling. Others were yelling around him, but the words barely registered. The last thing he head was his First Mate and best friend shouting his name.

_Varúð (Warning)_

*** 

“We’ve captured them. It was just as easy as you said it would be,” one of the market guards said to Khan as they brought in their latest prisoners. “These humans will be good stock for the market.”

“It won’t be easy for long,” the augment remarked. “And only keep one human for the slave trade. The rest we will have to kill, along with the Vulcan and everything else is on that ship.”

“And why should we do that? Members of the Federation are highly prized among our clientele, as I’m sure you’re aware,” Shina, the leader of the alien planet, stated.

“I know how this crew works. They have a thirst for survival that cannot be quenched and the irritating ability to overcome all odds. If any of those humans were to reunite, the market would fall to shambles. Then you’ll have the whole of Starfleet at your doorstep. Is that what you want?” the centuries-old superhuman asked.

The committee looked wary to believe him. Their doubtful expressions mocked Khan.

“This very crew was the cause of my downfall. It is because of them that I had to flee across the galaxy. Allow me this opportunity to gain vengeance.”

“Is that more of a testament to your failure, or their strength?” Shina asked with a leer.

“Do not underestimate them,” Khan bit out, enunciating each word clearly. “Keep the captain alive, but let me kill all of the others. Otherwise, you’ll have havoc on your hands.” The augment was almost desperate to finish off the rest of the _Enterprise_ ’s crew. He knew if Kirk saw any of them, he would have the hope and the strength to rise against the slave trade and break the chains around him. If not? He would starve and become putty in Khan’s hands, a blank slate to mold as he wanted.

Shina contemplated this for a moment, then sighed. “Very well. This human better be worth it. If he doesn’t fetch a nice price at the market, it will be you up there on the betting stage next.”

Khan nodded in acknowledgement, uncurling his fingers from the fist they had naturally drifted into. He flexed them, rolling his shoulders and neck to loosen up his muscles. It was time to release all of the pent up rage he had been harboring these last few years.

_Allt, allt út um allt (Everything, everything everywhere)_  
_Þarna lá þúsund fall (There was a thousand fall)  
_ _Og dregur all (And draws all)_

***

The augment knew the _Enterprise_ would not give up until they had their captain back. So when Spock lead the attack, Khan was prepared for what he had to do, and enjoyed every moment as he grappled with the Vulcan once again. But this time he didn’t underestimate Spock’s abilities or anger.

The augment avoided the Vulcan’s grip, and instead used his engineered strength to crush Spock’s fingers. The science officer let out a primal howl of pain and attempted to twist out of Khan’s hold, but the augment moved fast. With a few well-aimed kicks and punches, the Vulcan was incapacitated. All it took was the same bone-crushing maneuver he used on Admiral Markus’s head to finally rid the universe of the half-human, half-Vulcan.

Khan’s revenge was feeling the life drain from the Vulcan’s body and hearing the screams of the communications officer, Uhura, as she watched her lover die. It was hearing the chief of medicine, a man called Leonard McCoy, curse his name as he stood over the marred and mangled bodies of the other crew members. The words were so sweet to his ears, he had to stop and close his eyes amidst the slaughter to take it all in.

“You’ll never get away with this!” the doctor yelled at him. He held a phaser to the superhuman’s head.

Thinking about the newest members of the slave market that would come trickling in later on that day and the next, the übermensch could only grin. “Oh, but I already have.”

The medical chief didn’t have a chance to reply as the phaser was kicked out of his hand and his chest caved in from Khan’s deadly punch.

Khan was on a rampage, killing everyone in sight. The rest of the crew, even Sulu with his mastery of swordplay, Scotty with his cunning wit, and Chekov with his youthful reflexes, couldn’t stop the monster they had unleashed years ago.

The famous ship was falling from space, attacked from within by the augment and without from the planet’s defenses.

Uhura, the last crew member of the starship _Enterprise_ , crawled backwards away from the approaching monstrosity. Khan leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You should have heeded the warning.”

Her eyes widened as he wrapped is hands around her throat, and then the light in them went out as he squeezed.

“But I suppose it’s a good thing a Code 7-10 can’t stop the headstrong Captain Kirk,” Khan smirked as he looked down at her lifeless corpse. He was met with silence from the piles of bodies growing cold all around him. “It seems he never learned to use caution, after all.”

_Varúð (Caution)_

_Varúð (Warning)_

_Varúð (Caution)_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: I used the USS Valiant from the TOS episode this fic is based on because it seemed apt, as with most of the nods the alternate universe movies have been giving TOS.


End file.
